Spontaneous
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus is a stickler for routine. Sirius is anything but routine. What happens when they decide to get spontaneous? SLASH. MATURE. SMUT. RLSB. ONESHOT. Cheers.


**Spontaneous**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **woo, thinking about sexy naked Rems and Siri, and I have to write gratuitous slash now. Here you all are. I know, I'm sick, but you all love it. I say: Prongs was. Grammar Check says: A prong was. XD

---------

Remus loved routine. He loved the way nothing unexpected popped up when he had one, the way everything had a place, and everything was in said place. It made him happy. Yes, for Remus Lupin, routine was a friend. A very good friend.

Then came Sirius Black. He was the epitome of disorganization; he lived, breathed - fucking _was_ Disorganization. And he had it down to an art form. It was rather amazing, in fact.

He could roll out of bed, with five minute until classes began, somehow find clean, un-rumpled clothes, makes his hair look perfect, and flash that bedazzling smile at least half a dozen times before sliding into his seat on the bell. Remus could only roll his eyes. Like he said, it was an art form.

"You know what you need Mooney?" he said to his companion as they walked back form Herbology one day.

"No, but I assume you're about to tell me."

Sirius flashed that grin. That same grin that had wooed countless numbers of Hogwarts young ladies into bed. "Of course I am. You need to be spontaneous. Just once. Or else you will simply dry up and die. Or become some crotchety old Professor."

Remus glared. "Padfoot, I do not need to be _spontaneous_." The word fell from his lips with a little scowl, as though it had tasted bitter. "And what's wrong with being a Professor?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. There is with being a crotchety one. Because the crotchety ones give too much homework and never get laid. Do you want to live your life like that? Spontaneous-ness. You need some."

"Spontaneity. And no, I do not need any. I like my routine very much thanks."

They had made it to the Entrance Hall by then, and Padfoot dropped the argument in favour of eyeing up some giggling third years Hufflepuff girls.

"Padfoot, stop, you're practically robbing the cradle," snapped Remus, while simultaneously trying to convince himself that that was the real reason he disliked Padfoot ogling the girls, rather than because he had a gigantic man-crush on him. Not that Sirius was…_that_ way.

He himself had known he was attracted to other men for ages, but as he doubted the object of his affections would understand, and/or swing that way, he had kept that little bit of information to himself. No need to get weird looks form his dorm-mates.

Sirius let the girls go on by, and snapped his gaze back to Mooney. "Jealous?" he asked lightly, and, laughing, continued up to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus blushed. continued up to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus blushed. _Yes_. "No."

"Good, because I hope you know, you will always be my main man, Moons."

Remus tried not to read too much into that. "Don't call me that offensive term. And thank you…I think."

Much later the same evening, Remus was playing chess with Peter, and losing horrendously. "I'm bored," said Padfoot loudly. Remus glanced at him and bit back a laugh. Padfoot was sitting upside down in one of the dilapidated armchairs, his face red from all the blood rushing there, his feet hanging over the back.

"Me too," sighed James, watching a particular redhead avidly over the top of the book he was 'reading'. "Wish it was full-"

"Yes, well," said Remus loudly, cutting him off. "Why don't you two start on that Potions homework? Its due day after tomorrow you know." They gave him identical looks of incredulous disgust. "Just a suggestion." He turned back to his game. Five minutes later, he had lost.

"Let's do something," said Sirius, sitting upright. "Go somewhere. Prongs?"

Prongs was too far gone into his I'm-Watching-Lily-So-Piss-Off trance to notice.

"Wormtail?" asked Padfoot, looking at the lumpy boy who was Peter Pettigrew. Peter shook his head.

"Transfiguration homework. I don't want McGonagall to give me detention _again_."

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Mr. Routine, aka Mooney?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you have homework, I know you don't. And don't tell me you have plan, you don't. Please? If you do I won't tease you about being not-spontaneous…"

Now that was tempting. Remus sighed in his best 'I Can't Believe I'm Saying This, But Fine' tone. "Fine."

Sirius looked shocked for half a second, and then grinned. Oh, the grin…what wonders it could do… "Awesome. Let's go then."

He held his arm out dramatically, and Remus rolled his eyes, and pulled him toward the portrait hole.

Once they were out in the corridor, Remus looked at his companion. "Where are we going?"

Sirius laughed. "You worry too much." Remus was about to say this wasn't a response, at least not a valid one, but then Sirius had taken his hand, and pulled him down the hall, and the thought was left behind.

It was still rather early, and as they had an entire hour and a half before curfew (though Sirius never really followed that rule…or any rules) they decided to go down to the lake. It was still early fall, and warm enough, and the sun had just gone down, leaving the water dark and mysterious.

When they got to the edge of the lake, it was rather anti-climatic. Sirius looked just as bored as he had been before. "Why don't you go for a dip?" Remus suggested. Sirius threw him the grin.

"Why don't you? And don't roll your eyes at me Mooney." Remus rolled them anyway. "Let's go sit," Padfoot suggesting, pointing vaguely toward the far edge. Remus glanced at his watch. An hour left. Excellent. That meant half an hour of sitting, and then they could head back up to the castle. A lovely way to pass an evening…

They went and sat, and Sirius took up tossing little twigs into the lake. Remus watched the ripples expanding out and fading slowly.

It was weird, but neither felt much desire to speak. They just sat there, in companionable silence, each of them content with their thoughts. Some time passed in this manner, until Sirius broke the silence.

"Mooney?"

"Yes?"

"We're best mates, right? And nothing can ever change that?"

Remus nodded, but his heart sank a little. He had tried to convince himself that this was the case, but it was hard when he wanted more than that. Much more. "Yes, of course."

"So if I told you something, you wouldn't be…weird with it?"

"Of course not, you know all my deep dark secrets." _Almost_.

Sirius smiled lightly. It wasn't the grin, but a much softer, natural version of it. It made Remus smile too. "Mooney…I…I'm lying to myself."

There was a pause, during which Sirius tossed another bit of tree. Remus watched the ripples until they faded away to nothingness before replying. "You're also talking irrationally."

The smile returned. "I guess I am." Whoa, confessions? From…Pads? Oh no…he was feeling sentimental. "What would you say if I told you I think I'm in love?"

"I would undoubtedly ask with whom. With whom?"

Then Sirius looked at him and his eyes shone lightly in the crescent moon's feeble light. "What if I said it were you?"

Remus stopped breathing. He was also pretty sure his heart stopped beating, but he kept on living, so that mustn't be right. "Me?" He let out his breath, sucked another in.

"Yeah."

Sirius couldn't meet Remus' eyes anymore. He didn't want to know what he would see in them. Hate? Fear? Revulsion? Loathing? …Disgust?

"I…"

The sound of Remus' voice goaded him into speech, cutting him off. "Look, I understand if you don't…y'know… And I want us to still be friends, but I wanted you to know because…well…I…love you. But I mean, its not like you…you are that way, so I guess-"

"Pads, you're rambling." Sirius looked up and saw amusement and something deeper in Remus' eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." So simple and straightforward and…and Remus. It was comforting. Then, without thinking, without worrying, and certainly without pretence, he leaned forward and captured the startled werewolf's lips with his own.

Remus was shocked. No…no that wasn't big enough. Floored. Flabbergasted. The luckiest fucking being on Earth! Then as this last thought settled in his mind, he surged forward, kissing him back.

Sirius pulled away. "What?"

But Remus was, for once, not in the mood for words, or speaking, or talking things through. He caught Sirius' collar and jerked him forward, their mouths meeting again, and began kissing him.

Sirius took the most logical course (to his hormone drunk brain) and started kissing Mooney back, letting his tongue run the course of Remus' bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

Then, somehow, Sirius' tongue was in his mouth, and Remus was caressing it with his own, and his hand was in Sirius' hair, and Sirius was pulling him closer. They broke apart.

"I love you." Remus could hardly believe he had just said it, but there it was. He was in love with this youth before him, and he didn't want to deny it anymore.

"You…me?" Shock was rendering Sirius unintelligible. "Love?"

"Yes." Lips met again, tentative this time.

"Oh fuck it" Sirius muttered, and pushed the amber-haired boy down, resting heavily on his chest, and kissing him, and Remus just kissed back, barely breathing, his hands roaming over and across and down Sirius' back, making the black-haired boy moan.

Then he was kissing down his neck, and Remus could feel the heat of his breath on his skin, and it was so bloody _warm_ he was drowning, and suffocating in it. He gasped as one of Sirius' hands slid up his shirt to fondle a nipple while the boy continued to kiss his neck and collar bone and any bit of available flesh, grunting appreciatively, while Remus realized he had been suffocating because he hadn't been breathing. Funny the things people could do to you when-_HOLY FUCK!!_

Sirius' hands had brushed the straining fabric of his trousers over…well, _that_ and the touch had been…incredible. Wow. And he reached around and did the same thing to Sirius, and felt the rumbling moan of delight. Then Sirius pulled away, and Remus thought he might cry, but then Sirius was taking off his shirt, and Mooney realized he was doing the same, and then Sirius' lips were suckling erotically on his nipple. Double wow.

Sirius was…well he wasn't really aware of conscious thought, he just knew that if his lips managed to cover every inch of Remus' pale luminous flesh, he would be the happiest man alive. Oh, and that he wanted to fuck the boy silly, that too.

And when he felt Remus' hands on his belt, attempting to undo it, he realized that Remus wanted this just as much (if not more) than he did. But just in case, Sirius would make sure. Damn…Mooney was finally starting to rub off on him after all.

He pulled away reluctantly, as Mooney finally got the belt undone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he panted, aching to touch Remus again.

Remus glared. "What sort of question is that? Would I be taking off your belt and snogging you senseless if I didn't want you to fu-" the rest was cut off by Sirius, who put their mouths back together, and began to pull the rest of Mooney's clothes off furiously.

_Alright then_. And then they were naked. By the lake. Kissing. Touching. Halfway to doing _it_…but not just it, the fucking epitome of it. It was…it was.

"Oh Merlin Padfoot" Remus murmured as fingers probed, gentle but insistent. It was uncomfortable for several long moments, until Padfoot kissed him, and he relaxed, and the pad of one finger skated over his prostrate. Then it was fucking great.

"Shh…relax." And as the finger caressed that same spot, making his eyes fall shut and his hips buck helplessly, he felt the warm hot wetness of Sirius' tongue on his hard cock, stroking and making him whimper.

Oh God, it was too much, he was going to… and then Padfoot took as much of the length as he could into his mouth and Remus realized that that had been nothing in comparison. Three words were burned into his consciousness. Oh. My. God.

Sirius was unbearably hard, but just the way Remus' breathing hitched and dipped and soft little moans drifted back to him on the warm night air made him never want to stop. And as his fingers pushed in and out roughly, and his tongue and lips pressed hotly over Remus' erection, he knew the werewolf was close.

But Remus couldn't come yet. No. Sirius would not let his first time be like that. No. He wanted to be as deep in him as nature would allow (and maybe even then some) before Remus arched and moaned and called his name.

He pulled away, languidly kissing his way back up Remus' spectacular body, and pressed their lips together. Then his member was pressing intently against his arse, and the lupine boy felt his words of protest (it had felt just heavenly to be kissed that way). He nodded his affirmation again, and Sirius pushed himself in. It was a tight squeeze, but Remus seemed to be enjoying it, so Sirius shoved his length in completely.

"Oh my…Padfoot…fuck…" And the sound of Remus saying such a bad word (Mooney often blushed when saying things like wanker and bum and boob) increased Sirius arousal tenfold, and he pulled out quickly, almost completely, and plunged back in.

"Mmm yes! Don't stop."

And Sirius didn't. He thrust in and out of Mooney, relishing in the tight hot completeness of being inside Remus, and fucked the boy senseless, until he was a quivering, moaning, panting mess of raging hormones and ecstasy.

And when Sirius touched him, heard his guttural moan of pleasure, felt the warm viscous fluid on his hand and the tight clenching of muscle around him, he let himself go, and let his heat burst inside his lover. They lie there, still breathing hard, faces flushed, sweaty and oblivious.

Then Sirius pulled out, his arms shaking with holding himself aloft for so long (it felt like ages) and collapsed beside Remus.

When Remus felt his heart was no longer at risk of exploding out of his chest, he ventured into speech. "That was fucking excellent."

Sirius laughed. Well if that didn't sum it up, he didn't know what would. He smiled and turned over, placing a chaste (considering what they had just done) kiss on Remus' cheek, making the other boy blush. "Agreed."

They lay there for a little longer, before Remus' rather numb brain thought to check the time. What the-? He shook his wrist. There was no way it was a half hour past curfew…

"Pads, what time is it?"

Padfoot looked at his watch as he pulled it through the arm of his shirt. "Ten-thirty. Why?"

"Get dressed, ponce, curfew!"

Remus was hurriedly pulling his trousers on. Sirius looked at him. "What?"

"Curfew! You know that thing you get detention for at least once a week?" Remus said. He was pulling his shirt back on. "Am I covered in grass stains?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and waved his wand. The marks disappeared. "Nope."

"Good. Come on." He grabbed Sirius by the hand and hauled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Sirius was close to grumbling, but Remus didn't release his hand, so he kept it to himself. Once they were back in the castle, heading down the corridor toward the Fat Lady, Sirius laughed.

"What?" Remus asked, and Sirius pulled the other boy toward him.

"You're more worried about being caught out of bounds than you were about holding my hand all through the castle."

Remus shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to let things happen the way Fate intended."

Sirius kissed him. "Now look at who's being all spontaneous."

Remus shoved him up against the wall, smirking hugely. "Oh, I can show you spontaneous." Then his lips were over Sirius', and words were unnecessary.

---------

**Author's Note:** so there you all are, and I say, not bad for an evening's work. Now I'm going to go and play mindless online games until I pass out. Cheers.


End file.
